doki_doki_precure_of_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Aida Mana (Makenai!)
Mana Aida (相田マナ Aida Mana, Maya Henderson) is the main character and lead Cure of Makenai! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is bright and energetic, good in her studies and sports. Her alter ego is Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto), the Cure of Love and she uses the Love Heart Bell as her weapon. Her catchphrase is "Kyunkyun!" (キュンキュン！ Kyun Kyun!). Appearance Mana has short, magenta, hair with curls sticking out at the back as well as a small ponytail at the top, held up by a small pink bow which has her Cure Lovead on it. Her eyes are also magenta, but of a slightly lighter shade. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink shirt with purple and white striped sleeves, a pink skirt with frills of pink & white, violet knee-high socks and white & pink colored shoes. As Cure Heart, her eye color changes to a lighter pink, while her hair color changes drastically from magenta to blonde, with two small buns on her head, (similar to bunny ears, or a heart shape), a curly mullet below her head and one big ponytail behind it. She wears two pink heart-shaped earrings and white & pink colored accessories in her hair, also in heart shape, similar to Cure Passion, a small pink choker, pink arm warmers with magenta hearts on them and white & pink colored boots with magenta colored hearts on them as well. She has pink, white (and with a little light blue) colored dress with a magenta heart on her chest and a rose red colored ribbon on her pelvis. She also has a few frills under her dress and dark pink short-like pants underneath. On her right side hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Mana is a bright and energetic student at Oogai First Public Middle School who loves giving everyone a helping hand. She is good with both her studies and sport and is a tolerant and open person as she doesn't wonder about the existence of super natural creatures. She is a huge fan of Makoto, even though being a friend of her and would do anything do get a free pass to her concerts but know that won't come true. She is always helping people solve their conflicts or take care of them instead of letting them do it themselves and has finally set a goal for herself that she will back off the people who rely on her and make sure they do it their self. She is very popular, and is trusted by everyone of all ages and had quit being the student council president at the end of the last season. History Fighting Evil Again Relationships Cure Heart "Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!!" みなぎる愛！キュアハート！！ Minagiru ai! Kyua Hāto!! Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto) is Mana's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents Love and her symbol is the heart. Transformation Sharuru cries out her name before Mana first places her transformation Cure Lovead onto Sharuru's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. She is seen floating with her body, except for head, glowing with gold light. Then her hair glows and grows drastically starting with her heart shaped bun and long ponytail. Her hair then turns blonde and her earrings, headband and heart-shaped hair accessories start to appear. Her dress then appears and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch, arm warmers and boots. Finally a long pink ribbon appears on the right side of her pelvis. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Heart, posing afterward. Attacks Gallery Profile Aida-mana-full-1459065.jpg|Mana and Cure Heart Profile Heart.prof.png|Cure Heart's profile Aidamana.png|Mana civilian profile Mana.uniform.prpf.png|Mana's school uniform profile Cureheart.png|Cure Heart with her Love Commune profile Cure Heart Introduction Stamp.jpg Screenshots Aida Mana Mana_in_Opening.png|Mana in the opening More_Mana.png|Another scene of Mana in the opening Mana-episode-4-screenshot-005.jpg|Mana in Episode 4 Cure Heart 7113797.jpg|Cure Heart in Opening Gl1009ab01s.jpg|Cure Heart in the opening CHeart.png|Cure Heart in eyecatch 1360463540-522288076 l.jpg|Heart in eyecatch Tumblr mhnb3hK2l91rtv18jo1 500.png|Heart in eyecatch with the others DokiDoki!Heart.png|Cure Heart transforming Cure Heart with Love Heart Arrow in Ep 1.jpg|Heart with Love Heart Arrow Doki.group.pose.png|Cure Heart posing with the other three in Ep 1 1547439.jpg|Heart talking Doki39 118.jpg|Cure Heart talking sweetly to a young girl Category:Users Category:User:Cure Pinky Category:Cure Pinky Category:User Category:Fandom Category:Fan Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pink Cures Category:Makenai! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Makenai! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Aida Mana Category:Pages Category:Makenai! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Cures Category:Cure Heart Category:Precure